combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MVP EdwardJ/My written dedication to the Combat Arms Wikia
As you may/may not know, I am the only (or one of few) members of this wikia who have had past experiences with hacks. If you haven't heard my whole story with hacks, check out my extended about me and Combat Arms. Anyway, my ticket for lSt0leYourTV is working in progress (finally). Although I have an alternate account (with some decent items thanks to the SvS event) I would rather spend my time helping the wiki. As I have said, I am an ex-hacker, who, after intense pressure and self-judgment, wrote up my letter of resignation and walked away from hacking forever. So I thought 'all that time hacking and learning gone to waste'. Clearly that is not the point. A few members have probably seen the improvement of the Hacks/Exploits pages fixed/organised, hack functions all have detail boxes and more information added to the overview. As I have the knowledge of a typical hacker, I will be continuously informing the Combat Arms Wiki about new hacks, how to counter them, how to spot/notice a hacker and many more things to come. But I pledge to keep our Wiki informed of the latest hack features, adding important information and explain how hacks work to an extent (more than your typical anti-hackers). I would like to be the moderator of the Hacks/Glitches/Exploits section, but that may seem extremely unlikely as I only have around 200 edits (and counting). For those who know what hacking is, but do not know each feature, I will provide a small summary of known hacks below, and also create categories in which they are organised in. People may see other players yell out 'hacker'; 'hacks'; 'nice aimbot' or 'kick *playername* hes chamming' but they don't know what they mean. Chamming is the act of utilising the 'Chameleon hack'. Aimbotting is the act of using a program which allows you to automatically aim at the heads of opponents. Opposed to most people's beliefs of 'Combat Arms has like 90% hackers' it is not true. The percentage is closer to 40%-50%; though there are the occasional high-ranked closet/blatant hacker (ex. iNoto aka. iNoToRiOuS-) the number of hackers have decreased since the beginning of 2012 as Nexon slowly, but surely, increases their hack-shield and anti-cheat systems. NEXON Y U NO USE PUNKBUSTER? For more information, keep reading. As an ex-hack maker, I know more information than the typical hack user. Hacks are organised into the following categories/tabs. Aimbot: Everything to do with Aimbot Advanced Kill: Ghost Aim, OPK, Lifetaker and Remote Kill are in this section ESP: Extra-Seonsory Perception displays game information about other players Weapon ESP: ESP concerning weapons and explosives Visual/Removals: Visual hacks such as D3D chams, NX Chams, Engine Name Tags or Wallhacks Player: Hacks that affect/benefit the player Miscellaneous: Miscellaneous hacks such as Weapon Vacuum, Weapon OPK, Weapon Teleport, Server Crasher etc. Setup/Hotkeys: Set up hotkeys and other settings. Weapon Spawn: Pops up a separate menu and hotkeys to spawn certain weapons NO I do NOT endorse hacking. This is only to inform readers of what hacks are. Note: I do not endorse or encourage players to utilise hacks; it is a violation of Nexon's EULA and ToS and will result in an account ban. I am simply informing the CAWiki Community. Anyone who asks/requests for hacks will be ignored and condemned. Category:Blog posts Category:Exploits Category:Hacks